


Everything He Ever Yearned For

by seiko_udoku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiko_udoku/pseuds/seiko_udoku
Summary: Severus Snape not only managed to survive that damn snake, he also managed to gain everything he ever wanted seemingly overnight. Could it really be as simple as accepting it for what it is?





	1. Wakening

**Author's Note:**

> After a very long break from writing much of anything, I'm going to attempt to finish something on the account. I have two shelved projects that at present I don't see myself picking back up, but I've decided to make this shorter than the others would have been.

Searing pain, surely Hell shouldn't be THIS exquisitely painful. His lungs were liquid fire, every breath a thousand razors dancing in his throat. Drifting on a tide of agony for moments, months, Eons, Severus was unsure of the passage of time. He was dimly aware of liquid being gently wiped from the corners of his eyes, of a soft, gentle voice cooing comfort by his ear, of soft fingers whispering through his hair. Perhaps Hell were not all bad. How long had it been since he'd felt a human touch? Not since Albus...

And the pain returned with a strangled gurgle. Oh Albus, had his greater good triumphed? Was it worth all this misery? A choked sob escaped him and the tender hands returned. As they gentled him from the edge of panic, he caught a whiff of Jasmine, citrus, and something wholly undefinable yet vaguely familiar. Slowly his eyes opened into blindingly bright wakefulness. Staring down at him was such a beautiful creature, all big doe eyes and wild curls escaping from the futile grasp of pins.

"Oh", She exclaimed as she turned from him, "Poppy, he's finally woken!". Footsteps rapidly approached and then Madam Pomfrey was fussing over him in her no-nonsense manner. "He- Hell", He managed to cough out barely above a whisper. He wondered why he found himself here in the infirmary instead of Azkaban, but figured he was being held to recover before a trial.

It was disconcerting how both women were smiling at him as though they were glad to see him. He supposed they might be happy he hadn't escaped or died before justice were meted out, but the smiles seemed much too pleasant. The first woman held a cool glass to his lips and lifted his head for him to drink slowly. As she settled him back down she said quietly, "I'm afraid you've been out for quite some time Professor Snape. The Wizengamot waited as long as they could for you to wake, but eventually decided to hold your trial. We were unsure if you'd wake at all, you see. It was a fairly quick process." She took a breath to continue, but he interrupted.

"When- When will I be moved" He asked.

"Moved, Sir?" She asked confusedly.

"Azkaban" He said flatly.

"Oh you'll not be going to Azkaban. Harry made sure that everyone understood the true nature of your situation. In fact, not only were you acquitted of all charges, you were awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class along with a monthly stipend for services to the wizarding world." She said breathlessly. 

And that was when he recognized who the beautiful creature in front of him was. Dear god he had spent the past few moments thinking Hermione Granger the most heavenly creature he'd ever laid eyes on. And with that thought he lost consciousness again.


	2. Breathing Fresh Air

The next few weeks saw Severus drifting in and out of consciousness. Poppy plied him with potions and tasteless foods until a modicum of strength had returned. He saw no more of Miss Granger during this time, for which he was both grateful and inexplicably disappointed. Poppy had brought him up to date on the happenings of the wizarding world for the time he remained comatose. Apparently he'd been out for six months.

It seemed potter had rounded up almost all of The Dark Lord's faithful, though a few managed to slither away. The Malfoys were the only others shown leniency, save himself. Hogwarts had received so much damage that it was not expected to open for students until the following year. The new Minister for Magic was Kingsley Shacklebolt. When Severus asked how he survived Nagini, Poppy airily informed him that the appropriate person would tell him very soon.

Soon Severus had the strength to get up without assistance and if Poppy were to be believed, he'd not be hexed on site. Therefore he decided to take a look about the castle to see the damage and how repairs were coming. As he turned the corner by the library he was accosted by Minerva. 

"Ah Severus! Should you be up? I was just on my way to see you. I'm sorry I haven't come sooner, but there's just so much work with the repairs and dealing with those idiot school governors..." She slowly trailed off as she realized she was unleashing a very animated tirade on a very wary Potions Master. Clearing her throat, she started again "Yes, well why don't you come to my office for tea and we can discuss what I was coming to speak to you about?"

And so it was that Severus found himself dragged, not to the head's office as he expected, but the transfiguration office. After he was seated and served tea, he simply raised a questioning eyebrow at her and waited. Minerva wasted no time in offering teary apologies, which he waved away magnanimously, and offering him the headship back, which he vehemently refused. He was however quite pleased to be given his pick of positions and of course opted for defense against the dark arts. 

After a lengthy discussion that left them both feeling much surer of their friendship than ever before, Severus finished his day off by going to his rooms. He dropped the wards expecting them to be stagnant with dust, but was surprised to find them aired and ready for him. looking around at the prison in which he forced himself to stay for the last twenty years, he realized he no longer wished to flagellate himself in these dark dungeon rooms any longer. Deciding to ask Minerva for new rooms first thing in the morning, preferably with windows included, Severus retired feeling much lighter than he felt he had any right to. 


	3. Laughter is a balm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are so short, but I honestly can't write for too long at a time and have trouble going back to something I've left. That's why I have two great abandoned fics.

The next week saw Severus moving into new airier rooms on the second floor not far from his new office. He mostly kept to himself, taking his meals in his rooms, due to the fragility of his health, but was visited by Minerva, Hagrid, Filius, and of course Poppy.

 

So it was that when he finally made it to an evening meal in the great hall, he was surprised to find one Hermione Granger there. Taking his customary seat at the far end of the table, he was further surprised when she levitated her food and moved to sit beside him.

 

Smiling softly at him she asked, “How are you sir?” Wary of her felicitous demeanor, he answered with a slight inclination of his head, “I am as well as can be expected. And yourself?” She seemed pleasantly surprised that he didn't bite her head off, for which he truly couldn't fault her.

 

“Oh I- I'm the same I suppose”, she said ruefully. After a bit more small talk, he asked, “If I might be so bold as to enquire Miss Granger, why are you here and not at home?” Severus cursed himself as her smile faltered, but she was saved from answering him by Minerva's blusterous response, “Hermione has graciously offered her help in the rebuilding and we'd be insane to refuse her. Don't you agree Severus?” “But of course. I don't need to confirm her transfiguration skills for you Min.”, he replied briskly.

 

This apparently wasn't the response anyone was expecting as nearly everyone's fork stopped midway and they all were doing great fish interpretations. “You can all stop gaping. Yes, yes, it's astounding Severus Snape isn't belittling you all and trying to hex you at every turn. You should get used to it I suppose.”, he snapped as he rose tossing his napkin down and gliding from the room. They all stayed staring after him for a few more seconds.

 

Shaking off her shock at both his praise of her abilities and his parting remarks, Hermione jumped up as well. After hastily excusing herself, she finally caught up to him halfway up the first story staircase. “Sir wait. I'm sorry if I've offended you.” She called breathlessly after him.

 

He spun around on the spot and sighed, “You've not offended me Miss Granger. Calm your Gryffindor heart. I knew I couldn't just go from being a snarling bastard to one of you overnight.” This also caught Hermione off guard. It seemed she'd be in for quite a few surprises in the near future. She'd rarely heard Professor Snape curse and never when he wasn't angry. Hesitantly she spoke, “Sir, you should feel free to be yourself, after everything. We'll get used to it, but you must admit you were a superb actor and it is a huge contrast to what we're used to.” “Well it was mandatory for the job”, he deadpanned. And that was the first time Severus could recall making someone laugh in much too long. He had to admit, he liked the sound.

 


End file.
